Supernatural Season 15x8 Destiel
by Is8400
Summary: Published before January 16, about what could happen in Chapter 9 with the Ship Destiel


**15x8**

Both had crossed the space crack after Dean wrote a note to Sam and Eileen, each with a detergent bottle, Irian by the cocoon blessed of leviathan, volverian house and with some luck, Chuck would not heed his intentions.

The portal had opened inside a cave inconspicuous as a means of precaution, which was smart of Miguel. The first thing to going out, was placed on the ground and determine their route.

Where can we find the cocoon - he ran his fingers over the glass of the bottle in his pocket.

-Probably near the nest of a Leviathan

-Excellent-

Castiel looked at the forest thinking how uncomfortably familiar and nostalgic that this was the last time he was there, Dean had not stopped to look until he found the while not want to be found; especially because in the logic of his mind, he deserved this punishment, it's not like you do not feel even inside, but had stabilized over the years.

Both were back in a tense uncertainty that did not have a clear time. However, Dean was the first ... to avoid the subject.

Come on, I'm sure you will soon feel our presence-

Castiel felt a bit stupid but I knew that there were priorities.

They advanced a good stretch over an hour, and certain threats knew the place so Dean hit a slight scare when they interrupted their concentration with their name.

-You're good?-

If Cass, perfectly- He released more frustration than he intended. A subtle detail that Angel had learned to grasp.

-It is not true-

Believe what want- was in a narrow path impeded by the low branch of a tree, I pressed both hands on this in an attempt to break it.

Dean ...- Even with many years on earth he Castiel know how to begin; I had thought about what Rowena told them, was probably right, if your situation with grace did not improve, and if Chuck decided the worst for the brothers, if all be over sooner than you'd like, then do not go to "Nothingness "with that thorn in his heart.

-... and ... I leave that-

The blond seemed steep to break the wood even more practical when it would just hunker down and avoid it.

Let him forced Cass voice warned. In response, the Angel rolled his eyes fixed then they ran to the view that Dean could double the Rama Do not need-

Triumphant, the blonde did not notice that his companion was just crossing the path on the way to the branch let go.

The whistle was almost ghostly Castiel let him blow the air bag. It's not as if he needed it, but certainly was stunned.

Cass ... no, no, non ran quickly before the raven fell to the suelo.- You okay? - The expression in his eyes had written "Really?" Lettered neon-I'm sorry, okay? -

This time crossed ducking in Dean sought where sit the Angel, although it was not long for it were the same who pushed him.

-I'm fine-Said with simplicity staggering a little.

Dean acknowledged that stubbornness, Sammy had seen both as a teenager and being a soldier fucking Castiel; to the apparently was taking steps backwards in their personal relationships.

-It is not true-

Believe what want-'s husky voice was thick and loaded with some mocks his back.

The other stomped the ground and gritted his teeth containing his anger.

-Son of a bitch ...- whisper.

Then, taking Castiel reached abruptly shoulder facing him with everything they had.

It was not the place, it was not the time, but they had to solve before everything became kept resentment.

-Leave me alone- asked, no ... I order.

How you did the last time we were here? Let out wryly-I Am to tell you about personal space but did not think you'd take it too seriously-

'I know I'm wrong, but do not need to throw me in face he stepped back.

Dean knew it would not be easy to get all this poison, why should provoke Castiel up to drop everything He was feeling.

-Of course not. The angel of the Lord deserves respect-raised his voice But there are so perfect, right? -

Contrary to look around desperately looking for patience and inspiration-What's your problem - I emphasize every word.

-Mine? Castiel, the only puts the leg consists mind is you-he started laughing with eyes, wide-And you know what's funny? Sometimes you do not worlds that until it's too late

There was no logical argument against this, but continued blond before the other could defend themselves.

Nor try, could list from the time you brought soulless Sam

-I kick him the cage ...-

-Worked with Crowley in our counter-

-Please Dean, you stabbed me we just met-knife

-You left blind Pam-

-I warned her...-

-Then, the poor Jimmy-

Castiel narrowed eyes for daring dumb, that was a low blow.

You want to talk about collateral victims? What about the Cold's father? Or Sam's friend and her son? Lisa? Jess? -

It'm Cold happened before I met you?! And who told you about the kitsune!? -

-Sam, when you left with Crowley to sing in a karaoke bar for months-

-I remember that was the result of a certain celestial write killed me- I stressed the last word.

As if you had not died on more than one occasion, Who made you out of hell? -

-You could leave me there, you know-

-I wish I have done-

-Do not be an idiot, I did you a favor take you out of cult wash brains were your brothers-

-Seriously we going to get toxic relationships? What about your strange fixation to keep Sam safe- Suddenly, it was recognizable, some cynicism and sarcasm, he witnessed blonde in a first visit to a post apocalypse, including drugs and orgies.

\- When I met you say you did not know anything else, "Sam this ..." "Sam that ..." Sam, Sam, Sam, addicted to the blood of demons Lucifer sack his cage-

-No mention Sammy in this-

-You're right Dean, you have something with Sam-

The voice caused that both revolved into the trees, where a bearded man watched with some satisfaction.

-¿Benny? -

The subject opened his arms as if he show himself.

-The same-

The tension in the body of Dean faded and was replaced by an immense emotion, but still resented his meeting with Leo. Old friends embraced followed by the eyes of Castiel, who sighed relieved not to have gone further into the fray.

No thought we'd see you after Sam left here- stepped away.

They've been through a lot Benny

That see- Now, the vampire turned his gaze toward the third-Castiel, I discuss bringing well- lights his mind the last image he had of him.

-I've been better- Sigh.

-Well - Inquired to the blond.

We're looking for a cocoon of leviathan's néctar-

The vampire knew that things would not be easy.

During the next half hour, Dean told roughly what happened between the brothers and the world, Angel meanwhile, commented some things but keeping distance, more alert than ever.

He thought the vampire-then want to lock God. And for that, brother, well ... both, sent here to order a plant in less than 12 hours-

-Right-

I have a question-only stopped in front of a bush watching them both in front.

-Which one?-

I do not know what has occurred among you, for as listen fight does not seem a good idea -

They did not believe that would happen, but the pair remained in check without knowing what to say, looking for something that could postpone the race a little more.

Before Cass could claim, Dean suddenly intervened.

-How long you heard -Sounded a little indignant.

-Enough to know You need fuck-

Angel drink wishing with all his grace to hide behind their wings in what the other fidgeted uncomfortably.

-It's not important, now tell me where we are- He would take care to keep pushing Castiel when they returned home, but suspected there was now another wall of shame among them. Thank you brother, thank you very much.

Then fair gave a last look both knowing what he did; He proceeded to open a space between vegetation so that they could see what looked like a swamp covered by a roof of trees that arose from the depths of the Tar lake largest they had ever seen.

-And that?-

It's a kind of nest for the leviathans, it is one abandoned of course, but it is the most "safe" I could think-

-Ok-

Benny took the lead down the opportunity giving the angel to act and stop the hunter. The second of confusion rushed him to speak.

Dean, Is not it strange? - He whisper.

-What?-

-Come as two hours in this place and we have not seen any monster

Blonde take his arm and looked around with some disbelief.

-Maybe you have good reason- arranged the jacket- Maybe not- And went ahead.

The three reached the shore where details became apparent in plants that were not visible from afar.

-Oh God - growled the hunter to the notice of the pervasive smell putrefaction acting immediately get away from the smell followed, Castiel backed by the impact his senses trying not to fall unconscious. This only caused a few laughs by Benny.

-Yes, and what I expected- saw the angel holding on a tree- Your friend too? Are not you supposed to be stronger? -

-It's ... as if burned tires and mix with corpses-

The vampire took a couple of slaps on the back of blond while trying to get used to.

-... Never in my life ... I understand why my father sent here- really was about to faint.

-How is your ...? -

-I get used after one of them thought it was good food for their young-

-The leviathans is reproduced, is excellent- Dean was turned achieving gabardine see a little further than we thought.

Give him a while, sure his angelic senses will fine-

-Well-straightened-Where is the cocoon? -

Benny raised his hand referring to the whole place.

-It has to be a joke-

-The plants growing among all this thing are special, even amid trees are rare, the cocoon is one of those, are small, bright and if you touch the liquid inside, sticking poisoned

-How do we find? -

The man looked empty-Wlaking- did not sound convinced.

Castiel took Dean's shoulder for support as he watched the black liquid as wished to have his powers.

-All right-

Quickly removed his coat, then his jacket, tie and shoes first. Dean don't notice until he saw enter stepping into this monstrous lake.

-C ... Cass, Cass hey! -

-Be careful, if you fall into a pit will be impossible to get you- warned the vampire.

-Hurry up Dean, shall soon return to the portal after this- Slowly, arms raised, he approached clusters of vegetation.

The vampire hunter and looked, one asking some other way, and the other simply denying it.

-You go that way, I will continue to Castiel-

Dean had the urge mild protest, after all he was a friend of the Angel Benny, but now needed to concentrate.

-Of course-

They spent a few hours in which alternated between looking and breathe away from the black viscosity. Pauses they became more frequent as the wearing.

Castiel had to sit on one of the islands resting on a log, I look up to try to give the tip but the light bothered him a little, something caught his attention and although I looked around, he saw Dean by any part so assumed it would be posting a little further; and he was not wrong, although if it could be guarded by the hunter.

-Everything all right ?- Benny caught the attention of his friend.

-Yes- said as his face showed concern noticing as the light of the sky was beginning to fade.

-Brother, you know, at this point I figured it hits you that you told her the truth only received a stern look on answer- What happened between you, eh? -

-We discuss, that's all- attended to get their hands for the umpteenth time the roots under a tree.

-It's not what I say- gave a viscous pat on the back.

Dean pulled hard lifting making several heads of a plant whose mouth moved and looked for something that carnivorous catch, threw it as far as he could.

-Since I Castiel decided to adopt the son of Lucifer things changed- was complained Whatever insinuate, died long ago. For now, priority is finding the cocoon

Benny gave a laugh as he headed to shore.

-That's why, I followed this far and you still helping, sure- Dean, was insulting that reaction- For as they fought when found, it shows that thread that stretched more than you thought possible- He turned her back on him that could leave the lake-

-Hey! Explain that - The other followed.

-Focus man, yourself said- sat on the shore and took the arm of his friend to help him out after hours achieved nothing and Dean began counting the minutes.

-We solve our problem when we will back- admitted as he thought about what would come later. I am looking at his watch from the clothes put aside and saw that there was only a couple of hours. Frustrated, one hand to his forehead to gauge the seriousness of their situation.

It was in the midst of that silence that the hunter instinct, not far perceived movement, might be very slight but clearly approaching footsteps. With a silent dinner for Benny, he indicated that they should be prepared; He took one of his arms and handed another to his friend. Both were trying to locate the enemy, he walked around stalking him, what was worse, another approached from the front, probably were corralling.

-Said isn't anyone approached nests leviathan? -

-I never said that-

Dean was willing to let off steam with an attack full of violence with whatever was bothering you. Just as carefully pulled Borax bottle and the cap removed, the murmur of that movement viscosity reminded that not only were these two. He had no time to think of some way to warn Castiel, as the roar inside the swamp was enough to activate your hunter mode. I do not even hesitate to jump right into the plague although he heard the cries of Benny trying to keep him from doing crazy.

The echo in his ears gave him the illusion that every movement was slower and forced, never seemed to move, much less was heard screaming.

His sight was seeking between false stillness of heavy water, so dark that only the image of Castiel giving up on that lake could be compared; I was being unreasonable and impractical, he had to calm down or never find Angel.

Almost cuts his hand to Benny when he finally stopped this.

-Brother, are offspring of leviathan, we must leave here-

-We can't - another roar was heard, much closer and fearful, followed by movement and wings beating frantically.

The vampire knew he could not convince him- Comes from there - so there was only helping.

-Below! - He warned the hunter as preparing the bottle had not let go.

The vampire was the first to see the full thing teeth addressed them from the shore.

-We must rise- pointed to one of the small islands. The pair struggled to take long strides, even with Dean trying not to flip the bottle.

-You said that the nest was abandoned-

-I thought-

They climbed as were one of the fallen logs to see more clearly getting there.

-Where is Castiel? -

In response, characteristically celestial whistle deafened Benny and Dean call attention to a group of islands something distant in which a lot of teeth backed by blue light.

_"My powers are failing and tried to talk to you, again and again, and do not want to hear it."_

Factors were clearly not in their favor, since the only time remained, the equation would not give good results; because for the life of the hunter, two and two, never was four.

Dean's eyes followed the sloping trunk seeing a possible path to his friend.

-What are you doing? - he Demanded the vampire.

-Stay here! Take out Castiel- cry as he climbed, which was detained by the second hand on her boot foot.

-Brother! The cocoon - pointed to one of the distant branches. The blond could focus the image of bright flowers while fighting scandal gave him another call.

Another critical moment Winchester, which for some reason always put his heart in check and the world. Why? Hunter wondered when he looked silently empty, could not repent as he should because Sammy would never let out of his side. Perhaps this bad habit start the day we made the deal with the devil crossroads more than a decade, as it has been, nor hell did feel better for all the mistakes he made later.

_"I have many regrets, but I have still haunt me"_

_"Has anyone told you that the family would make you feel good? What you would make an apple pie? The family will make you suffer! That's the family!"_

Castiel was running out, going so irresponsibly releasing his grace that would soon pass out. I did not think just in seconds, no matter of finding the cocoon to try to shake off a couple of leviathans.

Of course, he saw Dean trying to follow and be cornered, had to give it time, did not believe him so hard until I try. What was worse, it did not have that Marsh would catch their wings even when these were intangibles, one point less mobility which forced him to hunker down among several roots only worsened the situation stuck to the neck.

Well, I had already ruined too and although they had not arranged things with the hunter, at the least prevent these beasts be eaten. He just hoped not to do something heroically…

-Cass!- He stretched hand from a nearby branch.

The Angel did not believe what he saw.

-Cocoon is at the top! -

-I know slurp idiot! -

The pair of teeth would attack.

-Take them and go! - bright eyes were alert to close your eyes for a moment.

\- Take my hand Cas! Fight, do something - more stretched.

-I'm stuck- explain stirrers You heard Benny, you can't take me out -

Dean took two seconds to gauge the severity of the incident, was running out of outputs.

-Not do this again, he takes my hand and go- demanded angrily.

The Angel knew it was not fair, but for them, but never had been, even though raffled death so that no human did. From the bottom of his grace he knew that come the day that his best friend would have no chance to do something and if I could, I would have the guts to do the right thing and leave it behind, even though it hurt like hell.

-Dean, I only have like two more chances to ward off that thing; for once, Don't do that Chuck wants-

Flicker somewhat taken aback, yet his attention back to the present.

-Forget-Nobody was telling a Winchester to do.

Castiel did not know whether to embrace or hang when the hunter slid his hand up arms.

-You're an Idiot!-

-Shut up, I was not allowed who possess these things- was holding a small knife.

-Going to get that now? -

-Leave me think, with a demon! -

-You're going to drag you down with me-

-You're a genius Cass-

Surely it would be difficult to get him out, having caught the Angel to the neck, I hate to be the doll life of God

Dean sank an arm feeling down Castiel's body until he could surround him under the arm.

-Listen, when I tell you, drop your grace and stick hard at me-

In less than he thought, signs of movement alerted the pair. These beasts were just below them.

-Dean- Castiel could move with difficulty his hand to hold.

-Wait- From time to time, the vacuum left the leviathans below They maid easy to sink- They should peek-

-I'm sorry for...-

-Not moment- shouted loudly.

Suddenly, the rows of teeth along with the increased viscosity.

-Now! - The whistle was the signal for the hunter to close his eyes as he stared hard at what he hoped was the body of the creature.

Leviathan struggle to escape from the celestial contact was hurting him, like a raging bull, his strength was enough for them to escape from the pit.

The light disappeared after that leviathans on the shore heard the screams of the vampire.

-Hey! Here monsters! - He was waving his arms as he ran toward the woods.

The journey was tortuous for the hunter, the adrenaline was slowly disappearing, things began to hear distant as the weight in his arms was growing. Suddenly, inertia made the final blow that threw him into the darkness.

-Dean! Bro!-

His eyes snapped open, the survival instinct achievement to sit down and his hand will automatically search for a weapon, but the pain in your muscles stopped him with a whimper.

-are you fine?-

Stand attempt achieving fall over the pitch. However, as he climbed up, his expression hardened to seeing burning wreckage scattered in what looked like a crime scene. The question hung in the air and Benny replied.

-The trap went well, just do not expect to end up exploiting throw the molotov whit the bórax-

The vampire held out her hand but this followed his visual journey to where viscous spots were becoming larger.

-Oh no- Dean ignored the pain in his body when he saw an unconscious body at the foot of a tree; even if it was not intended to be a problem, he felt cold sweat to the realization that the form had stains around.

-¡Cass! Castiel - sliding his side trying to shake him but unable to dare to touch the spots of their wings.

-You believe that...?-

-Not- I affirm rudely unturned his face. It was possible that his expression was creepy so he preferred to concentrate on Cass. Moving a little more and trying to see if breathed even though twenty meters viscosity said the opposite.

-Dean'll go get your things, and is quite late- Benny would give a moment what the hunter was processing your situation.

They had not gotten cocoons, left them very little time and Castiel did not react.

Maybe it was not the first time I saw him in that state. Fuck! If he had left it worse with his own hands and yet again, the Angel always returned even though he said he was dead for him, still fighting at his side and trying to help.

The man looked at the dark sky in search of a miracle, even though he knew that the "pious" God who heard him was now the enemy.

That face could beg for one more chance?

Dean had done what Chuck expected, as he had deducted in the middle of the pit, gave his heart before reason, but ... you can not always save everyone.

-Please, you have to go back- asked Castiel first as an even order- not finished our discussion, even ...- A tear escaped -... still a claim for you as you fled with Kelly, when you let yourself be possessed by Lucifer - This time he moved brusquely not you come with me hoaxes

\- Fate, God's plan ... all lies! Poor stupid son of a bitch- pressed his arm inert hoping that hurt - I'm sorry-Under head hurt me see the death of Jack but not as much as you, I wanted to ignore it and go. I have always done ... sorry Cass, I ...- It felt fucking stupid, feeling burning her chest; anything that could be blamed before, did not compare to the weighing now in his soul, so much so that tore the memories of their relative years in hell. He felt empty and unwilling, no desire to continue living and worry about the fate of his soul; If it were not for Sammy waited in the bunker, just come to that filthy lake and surrender.

'I'm so sorry- see the motionless face, his eyesight began to follow the dark extensions, perception turned horrible to noticing how terribly damaged that were even was possible to notice that many of the smoldering remains were pieces of long feathers and singed.

-I can't believe you did this-

Saw was interrupted by a rustling behind him, I react quickly managing to catch four monsters surrounding him. She wondered where the vampire but this appeared in the bushes.

-Bro- His voice was mocking and arrogant.

-What you are this Benny? - Notice to the Werewolf, a transformer and two Djinn.

'Mr Lafitte was a boring man, but he knew people correctas- threw his jacket and trench coat to the floor.

\- What are you?-

Benny temporarily turning head showing the row of teeth.

-That's why you knew and looked cocoons bud but did not know where they were- was helpless trying to gauge both would take to beat these guys, even though I was very shocked.

-That I can tell, everything- began to walk- As this eyesore spat us back to this place, we started looking for a way out on our own, we like the earth-

-And you had to catch my friend? -

-It was an accident, I saw his memoirs, and I knew you will back -

-Did you ally with them?- soon appeared some more in the bushes.

-Have many accounts Earrings- Some grunted with anxious- It was NOT hard to find them with their marriage fight.

Dean kept his eyes trying not to flinch, even though he suspected that his eyes would be red.

-Oh come on, I was inside of angel, it's like a sad puppy who adores you. Fortunate, because a regular Angel could resist without problems- bowed his head but his love did weak-

Dean leaned slightly to lift the clothes, I alerted all but they stopped seeing that there was no danger.

-Your kill him? - Asked to open the gates of his hell.

Leviathan smiled in response, it would be so fun to see madden Winchester; However, his true intentions were more fun.

-No, he did that- She pointed only had a try with borax and one of the pups away to you, Castiel let out the last of his grace - stopped in front of the trunk of a tree.

Dean did his best not to fall apart, removed his coat in his hands. Alarm sounded from the pocket of his jacket.

Benny sighed and shook his head -Take it easy, will not let you do anything, after all, was an excellent container-

Hunter's eyes looked with deep hatred for the creature. I could not let it touch the body or jeopardize Sam and Eileen.

-I'm sorry, but do not let that pass- took a few steps closer to the opponent confident.

Threw a bottle that hit the wood on the monster, detergent completely soaked the leviathan.

The blonde I take the scandal to pull the sword from Castiel raincoat as necks began to cut left and right; adrenaline kept him tightly as he thought about the last time I had to run the body to the portal.

Gradually, the creatures began to flee to seeing madness and despair of those who fell at the feet of one of the best hunters in the world.

A short time were just a vampire and a kitsune.

-Dean- The woman was blond and looked real anger at the man. Despite the darkness, their faces were all too familiar.

-¿Amy? -

-Did you think you would't pay?- Threatened showing its claws.

-¿Billy? -

But this did not answer.

-¡¿Where is the portal?! -

-Listen Amy, he will deceit, only humans can go out-

\- Liar! - cried the boy- That's not human - ran with the intention of overthrowing the biggest, but ran into a spin where achievement Dean cut his throat. Still, the sudden weight of the girl climb on his back so flustered; she was choking as she dragged him away from the sword. The struggle was intense but useless, the hunter felt the impending fainting, who would have thought that little mistake, the result of their distrust Sam, would end with that.

Suddenly the air back into his lungs as a desperate inhalation. I was on the floor, alive and recovering some clarity to the hear the body fall. Arms gave support to be righted, even confused and dizzy.

-Are you okay? - It looked like a product view of the lack of oxygen.

-Cass, you ...- He clenched his shoulders instead convincing reality.

-I fainted-

He tried to articulate what extensions realized long dripping and surrounded Castiel.

-Your wings -

When I try to alienate those things unfolded my wings but that turned liquid the tangible and started sink- said.

Dean exhaled as well a weight on your chest, I did not know if he was right but a "thank you" was whispered with his eyes on the floor.

-Cass- Looked up and excited uncomfortable sight, breathing with relief and ready for assault.

The Angel did not see coming the sudden approach to his lips; still he feels that kiss through him whole, as powerful as the human and so divine sensations as the last drops of grace that allowed rut with their wings to the human before disappearing forever.

A moment that was cut was necessary as breathing.

-We have to go-

-Yes-

The race was against the clock, no longer cared to be cautious, it was just necessary to reach the cave.

Ten, five, two minutes, Castiel felt panic and excitement again amplified by the human condition, what was worse, fatigue began to take its toll on fairly good physical condition it was Jimmy.

How long I have - slid down a slope of rock.

-A minute- helped him pulling of arm-And still do not get the cocoon Dean stayed with an eye on his watch.

-It's not true- dodged trees - Take some before they attacked us with any luck will follow in my pocket-

Dean was tempted to stop and kiss Castiel but the view was the cavern.

Thirty seconds, twenty, ten ...

There was no time to descend carefully, as he ran strongly take the hand of the ex-angel and slipped to a vacuum.

Sam was startled when the noise of bodies sounded on the wood, his brother and Cass rolled to be looking at the ceiling while the portal closed behind them. Both breathed tired incredibly relieved to arrive on time.

-Sam- was the first thing he said to be the assisted by this- not going to believe what-He smiled-we got- We have the cocoons- Behind, Eileen helped the other.

He covered his face –You stink- How do you happen to such madness? -

-No interested Sammy, I got ...- His smile was deformed and then saw Chuck sitting behind the desk.

He raised his hand slightly as a greeting, having the same expression when Chuck was just the prophet: shy, weird, nervous.

-Father- Castiel fell trembling slightly.

Sam stood in the middle - He just wants to speak-

-Why you let him?- raised his voice.

-Because is truth- He stood and walked around the desk - even gave you a peace offering fulfilling my promise-

The lower raised an eyebrow, he could not avoid switching the view between those involved.

-And that would be…? - sounded hard and firm in what he tried to stand.

\- Castiel was not anywhere does it? -

Dean hard drink, without taking off Chuck's eyes even when her little brother demanded answers.

It was the Almighty who looked away to the notice that her son crashed into the door frame.

-Because you're so scared? -

Everyone turned back, but the blue eyes clashed with Dean to proceed to flee the room.

-Not scared, just it does not support see you- Said acidly.

-Brother Calm down, wants to solve our problem- pointed to his left shoulder.

Dean sighed tired of the whole thing, ran a hand through his hair and thought two seconds.

-First let me cleanse and heal Castiel, then we will arrange this- turned around, but the first step giving your body all the damage suffered.

-Want me to help you? - He offered the least.

\- No Sammy- Limping feeling the cuts on his feet.

.What happened to you? – She asked when I pass by.

-I just lost my shoes-


End file.
